Birthday Wishes
by AuroraDragonHeart
Summary: Gotham in Decemeber and almost 15 days till Christmas, Harley never did tell J when her real birthday was...so what will happen when he finds out?


I do not own the Joker nor do I own Batman or Harley, December 8th is in fact MY birthday and I do oh so badly wish I had my own Joker….well I do but let's not get into that shall we? This one if just to prove how much of a sweet heart my Puddin' can really be. Oh this Joker is actually based off my own Joker, but with outlines of the one from the animated Series but over all he does look like Heath Ledger. OH and on another note my J would never hit me, this one has only slapped her around a few times, but he could never really do damage to his Checkered Queen of Crime.

"Yo-u said "Hey,  
What's your name? "  
It took one look  
And now we're not the same  
Yeah you said "Hey."  
And since that day  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame

(Yeah)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smile"

Avril Lavigne –Smile

White flakes fell from the sky….snow…it was snowing. Harley Quinn sat out on the balcony of a hotel room looking up at the sky as grey clouds made her favorite thing fall from the sky. It was December 7th , almost midnight and while the sound of traffic and shouting from the streets below filled the air around her. Harley took absolutely no notice. "It's my birthday tomorrow."She thought to herself as she kicked her legs back and forth."Everyone always thought it was in September but it's not. I was born in Gotham on December 8th…..it's too bad Puddin' doesn't know that. He always just gets me a card and tells me to go spend the day with Red so he can scheme. Oh well." That part was true, every year for the past five years ( Harley would be turning twenty five this year ) Joker had all but forced her out of the house with some cash and a Wal-Mart birthday card with his signature. What she didn't know that this year would be different .Very very very different.

"Poo? You out there?" The Joker asked as he stepped out from the bathroom, a lime green towel around his waist and a black towel in hand. His pale skin shone in the light from the moon as he stepped out from the darkness of the hotel room and onto the cold lightly snow covered patio. "Yeah Puddin' I am here." She said without even looking back at him. "Harley it's snowing come on your going to catch a cold out there in just a dress, at least get some boots or a jacket on for Pete's sake." That was true too , she simply wore a long white and red trimmed dress that cut off around her knees. It was a cute dress, something she had kept from her time as a sane person. "Nah Puddin' I like to feel the cold….it's nice it's too hot here most of the time."Harley said as she turned her head and smiled, as J worked the black towel in his hair, drying the deep dark green wavy shoulder length hair. "Did I even mention how glad I am you grew it long?" She asked as she twisted around and jumped back onto the cold patio stone. "Only about a thousand times Poo, now come inside it's freezing…..an_d_ I have a _surprise_ for you." Harley had already started to follow him as he backed up onto the fuzzy carpet on the living room. At the word surprise her eyes had gone wide with fear and she had stopped dead in her tracks. The way he said it made her whole body shake , she knew he popped his t's put a little too much emphasis on his b's but the way he almost purred surprise killed her. "Poo come on please? I won'_t_ hurt you I am a man of my word ."He said crossing a finger over his heart as he held out a smooth hand to her.

Harley sighed and placed her hand in his, and he gently pulled her inside, shutting the big oak doors as it began to snow harder. "So I found out something _interesting_ today Poo."He said as they walked into the kitchen, J clearly leading the way through the pitch black rooms. Harley shuddered again, he was purring words and it made her clench her free hand in worry. She looked around but could see very little the only light they had was from the windows as the moon light up from a cloudless patch of sky. "Yeah Puddin and what's that?" Harley asked as she accidentally bumped into him as he suddenly stopped and chuckled. J let go of her hand and moved around the room, making motions for her to stand still before opening a cabinet and pulling something large and heavy out. In the back of her mind Harley's common sense said it was a gun, that he was finally going to shoot her, it told her to flee to get the hell out of there. But she was frozen where she stood. "All these years we all thought your birthday was September 12th…but after just randomly going through my little queens files I ran across your birth certificate…._today_ is your _birthday_." J said as he turned to face her and smiled a small angel food cake in one hand and a box of candles and a lighter in the other. He flicked on the lights, and placed the candles one by one, all twenty five of them on top of the cake as he set it down on the large table in front of them. "You should have told me _babe._" He said as he lit them, his eyes never leaving hers. Panic ran through her mind, "Babe? I only get called babe when he is about to hit me…" Her mind whimpered to her as she backed up, J took a step forward, slowly his eyes shifting to a confused apologetic shade of green as he took her hand and kissed it. "Harley come here…." He breathed on her skin, instantly silencing the earlier thoughts of bolting as she nodded her head and walked into his arms, her hands on his well toned and scarred chest. His forehead pressed against hers as she closed her eyes and just breathed, somewhere in the hotel suite the grandfather clock struck midnight and Harley could feel Joker's smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist . "Happy birthday baby girl."He purred to her as a small happy squeak escaped her lips. She blushed and leaned up to stand on her tippy toes to kiss him, her being five foot five and him being almost six foot did not help. But J leaned down too and her lush lips came down to meet his cracked and scarred ones. Her arm wrapped around his neck and her free hands lightly caressed his poor scarred face. He groaned in response and she stopped, eyes flicking open and she pulled back a little. His eyes snapped open at once and he smiled before kissing her nose. "I enjoyed it Poo your alright I told you I wouldn't hurt you." He said as he lightly trailed kisses down her cheek and neck, stopping at her collar bone. Harley's hand caught in his hair and she pulled slightly, causing him to chuckle more. "Not cool Mistah J." She breathed as he stopped and backed away. "Oh hush you loved it."

She couldn't argue and smiled, blushing a little harder as she let go of his hair . "Now I believe this cake can wait….but your presents cannot…" J said as another mischievous smile crossed his lips . Harley cocked her head in confusion as he walked back to the fridge and took out a can of whipped cream and a bottle of caramel.

To be continued!


End file.
